1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for inputting characters to a mobile communication apparatus, and such a mobile communication apparatus.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
There are several ways to input characters in a mobile communication apparatus. In a mobile communication apparatus comprising a touch sensitive display, it is possible to virtually write characters on the screen with a stylus. A processor of the apparatus then interprets the written character, and the interpreted character is input.
The input of information to a mobile communication apparatus by virtually writing on the screen of the mobile communication apparatus is a very feasible way to input information, since most users are familiar with normal writing. However, the interpretation of an input character is not 100% accurate, e.g. due to personal handwriting. Further, some characters may be relatively complex to write, and also complex to interpret. An example of this is some Chinese characters. Therefore, the user desires a facilitated way of inputting information.